The Heroes' Series
by Ivy Devi
Summary: A Crossover Fanfiction but there is no category for my story's crossover. Charlie Bone is ongoing and 39 Clues, Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter are in turns. OCxCharlie, OcxManfred one-sided. Not a good summary and I am mortified but it's worth the read!
1. What's been happening: Charlie Bone

**A/N (Please Read because it will help understand the story)**

***Spoiler Warning for: into the gauntlet, the deathly hallows, the last Olympian, the lost hero, Charlie Bone and the Sorceress (my fanfic), and the red knight.***

**Hello Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, 39 clues & Charlie Bone Fans!**

**This is my first fanfic with Percy Jackson, 39 clues, or Harry Potter in it; it is also my first crossover story. **

**The story takes place before "****The Lost****Hero****" and after "****The Last Olympian****",**

**After the story in "****The Deathly Hallows****" but before the Epilogue of "****The Deathly****Hallows****", **

**After "****Into the Gauntlet****" but before "****The**** Vespers Rising",**

**After "****The Red Knight****". **

**The first four chapters at least are going to catch you up on when it is, where they are, and what's been happening. I have a fanfic coming out soon that kind of explains who some people whom you don't know are and a longer version of what happened in 'Charlie's chapter' on here even so Charlie Bone's may be a little longer than the rest. More info on some of the unknown characters may be found in my fanfic 'Charlie Bone and the Sorceress'.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson, Charlie Bone, Harry Potter, or the 39 clues. I own Ivie Elizabeth Rowan, any unknown characters, and this story.**

**Thank You!**

**(I hope that didn't take you as long to read that A/N as it did for me to type it)**

**What's Been Happening Part One: Charlie Bone**

_**November 4 2004 5:15 A.M.**_

"_Wake up Charlie Bone!" A young girl was shaking Charlie's shoulders. "We have two hours until we have to be at Bloor's."_

"_Okay, enough already Ivie." Charlie laughed. Ivie Elizabeth Rowan was 14 years old and was just about the most energetic yet annoying female human on the planet. She got up at about five o'clock every morning_ and he didn't have a problem with that_ it was just the fact that she woke him up 15 minutes after she was up. She had moved to the United Kingdom from the United States of America 2 years ago with her brothers, sister, parents, cousins, best friend, and best friend's family. Ivie had moved into Diamond Corner with Charlie and his family about a year ago but now they lived at number 14 Darkly Wynd (pronounced: wind as in wind up the yarn)_ why though? I mean Diamond Corner was a pretty cool place if you know what I mean. Well a year ago Charlie and his friends defeated Count Harken, claimed 'Bloor's for their own_ you may have noticed that Ivie said it was time to go to Bloor's_ she wasn't kidding or making mistakes_ they had to go to Bloor's_ same building, same grounds, same headmaster, same teaching assistant, same owner, same villains, everything, only worse_ Cook had been replaced, there were more Villains, and more neutrals who changed sides constantly._

_Why do the Bloors own the building again? Dr. Saltweather, Maisie Jones, Paton Yewbeam, Amy and Lyell Bone were dead. Charlie was too young to run a school, the court had agreed with the Bloors on that and said that it was only right that the Bloors were given the building as they had been owners before. So Charlie_ and Billy and Ivie_ now lived with Grizelda Bone in the newly built house on Darkly Wynd._

_Ivie's family had moved back to America before Ivie could begin a second semester at Bloor's 2 years ago in fall 2001 it was now early November 2004 and Ivie had come back_ alone and with her parent's permission_ to the U.K. a week after 'the Bone Academy' had started up. Two weeks after that, while the headmaster of Bone's Dr. Saltweather was staying the night, Diamond Corner had gone into flames that night and before Charlie had known what was happening he woke up drenched in water_ ice water, the house was falling apart and his family (and Dr. Saltweather) were gone. Ivie had managed to save Billy, Charlie, and herself with her talent. Oh Ivie is a sorceress! She had used one of her 5 elemental magic's to stop the fire in their bedroom._

"_Get out of bed you lazy lump!" she grinned_

"_Hey!" he protested crawling out of bed and chasing her around the room while she giggled, Billy stirred and they stopped playing around. Ivie was already dressed for school so she waited for him to dress (she left the room of course), then they ate bowls of oatmeal and watched the sun rise on the roof above Charlie's window. Charlie heard Grandma Bone bang into his room at about six thirty shouting at him to get up and get ready for school. _

_Charlie slid in through the window and into the bedroom with Ivie right behind him. Billy was up and dressed by now._

"_But Grandma, I was up at five fifteen and ready for school by five thirty, you know how important school is to me." 'That is so not true' He thought and smiled the best he could in this situation._

"_You have not ever been interested in school before Charles Bone." She said suspiciously._

_Charlie thought fast "I think Ivie's a good influence." Is what he came up with. _

"_Huh!" said his grandmother looking Ivie over. Ivie smiled, "School is very important to me, Mrs. Bone I love it so so much and I was very insistent that Charlie got up about when I did which was VERY early … ma'am." Charlie was resisting the urge to laugh at Ivie's little 'ma'am' statement. _

"_You two can walk to school and Billy will ride the bus as he was not messing around on my roof."_

"_Yes ma'am" Ivie replied meekly and she walked out of the room, down the stairs, out the door, down Darkly Wynd, and to Bloor's Academy_ at least Boor's was closer to Darkly Wynd than it was to Filbert Street._

**A/N: so how was it? I think I'll do Percy Jackson next. **

**If you loved it: Review **

**If you liked it: Review**

**If you hated it: STILL REVIEW!**

**I want to know what everybody thinks not just fanfic members so review with or without an account.**

**Thank You!**


	2. What's been happening: Percy Jackson

**A/N: Okay Percy Jackson fans this is your Chapter when you get caught up on what's been going on with Percy and the demigods here is my order on the catch up chapters (but it will be pretty short this time because nothing has happened recently. Oh and I know the years will be off on some of the books but I have a reason so please don't complain about it.)**

**Charlie Bone. Check**

**Percy Jackson.**

**Harry Potter.**

**The 39 Clues.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson, Charlie Bone, Harry Potter, or the 39 clues. I own Ivie Elizabeth Rowan, any unknown characters, and this story.**

**Enjoy **

**BTW/ I am not doing it as if Percy were telling the story because when they all meet I can't so I am not getting used to it.**

_**What's been happening part two: Percy Jackson**_

_**November 4 2004 10:30 A.M.**_

_Camp Half Blood_

_Clink Clang Slice "Arrrg *+%"(A/N: no I won't tell you what was said but it is 4 letters)Percy screamed gosh you're getting good at fighting with a sword Annabeth" _

"_Well, I'm surprised I'm so good seeing as my teacher has a brain made of seaweed!" she joked _

_Percy raised his eyebrows "Well then wise girl" he said in mock horror she laughed then grinned evilly and began to run at me with her sword I ran away dramatically shouting "!" "You can't run forever Perseus Jackson!" she gave an evil laugh and was about to catch up with him when Grover Percy's best friend who is a satyr came galloping in with an exited look on his face. "Guess what!" said practically beside himself with excitement._

"_What?" said Percy & Annabeth at the same time. _

"_Tomorrow_ if you get permission from your mortal parent_ all of the campers are going to live in England until next August!" he said galloping in circles. Annabeth frowned "Why?" she asked_

"_Well some of us are going to be put into a special school where artists, musicians, and actors go_ and a few who aren't gifted in those things necessarily but are descended from a magician king who lived about 900 years ago and his kids and some of their descendents inherited some of his powers."_

"_Wow!" said Percy he had had a rather boring last few months and he needed some excitement. "Are we allowed to call our mortal parent_ I mean I know it's dangerous and all but I wanna go to England!"_

"_You two have permission from your parents already you just need to tell Chiron that you want to go." He galloped out_

"_Do you want to go to England?" Percy asked her. She smiled wickedly "Yes_ after I kill you" she cackled and chased him until he finally gave in and said "okay okay you can kill me" she smiled sweetly and said come on seaweed brain lets go tell Chiron we wanna go."_

"_Okay wise girl." He laughed._

_And they walked off to the big house to R.S.V.P._

**A/N: how was it? Harry Potter is next,**

**R&R please.**

**Thanks **


	3. What's been happening: Harry Potter

**A/N: Here we are HP fans! It may not be long but here is the timing it is the fall after the summer after the war.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson, Charlie Bone, Harry Potter, or the 39 clues. I own Ivie Elizabeth Rowan, any unknown characters, and this story.**

**Enjoy **

_**What's been happening Part 3:Harry Potter**_

_**November 4 2004 4:30 A.M.**_

_**12 Grimmald Place**_

_Harry woke up to hear Hermione screaming. He leaped out of bed and apearated into the kitchen where the weaslys were all reading a letter. Apparently she was just exited. "Harry we're going to some big muggle school called Bloor's Academy today and we all have full scholarships." Hermione squealed. Harry'd had a very boring summer and so far a very boring fall. This would be good_ maybe. _

_They packed their bags and appearated to the outside of Bloor's Academy._


	4. What's been happening: Amy & Dan Cahill

**A/N: Okay here is my last catch up chapter and then we shall move on to the full story. YAY! That should be more fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson, Charlie Bone, Harry Potter, or the 39 clues. I own Ivie Elizabeth Rowan, any unknown characters, and this story.**

**Enjoy!**

_**What's been happening: The 39 Clues**_

_November 5 2004 12:00 A.M. (midnight)_

_Amy Cahill lie in bed unable to sleep she was very anxious her brother had been offered a scholarship to 'Bloor's Academy' in England. Amy was paying to join him in the Academy but… 'why Dan?' she assumed they must have seen a video of him playing guitar on 'You Tube' as he was going into the music department. Amy was an okay actress as of late. She and Dan had both learned an art last month. Dan had learned guitar and she had gotten over her fear of people by acting. She sighed 'no turning back now' she thought. Then she fell asleep._

_**How was it? Okay? I promise chapter 5 will be better.**_


	5. Son of the Sea meet the Son of the Ocean

**A/N: Okay so sorry it's taken so long to update my internet on the laptop only not my NOOKcolor so I could read, review, PM, and stuff but couldn't update so here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone, Percy Jackson, The 39 clues, or Harry Potter. Only unknown characters, Ivie Elizabeth Rowan, and this story. Okay now that that's done:**

_**Son of the Sea meet the Son of the Ocean**_

_Charlie_

_Charlie rang the doorbell at Bloor's Academy while Ivie licked her ice cream cone, it was 8:30 and they were late for two reasons; One: Grandma Bone had made them walk to school and if she hadn't done that; than number two couldn't have even happened. Two: Ivie liked ice cream; what's worse she liked it to be perfect and it was a very complicated ice cream and the ice cream had to make it FIFTEEN time before she was satisfied and by then it was 8:00 and then they still had to walk the rest of the way to Bloor's; so here they were now half an hour late for school. A group of teenagers Charlie didn't recognize walked up whispering excitedly. "Is this Bloor's Academy?" asked a pretty girl with blonde hair and tanish skin it was all perfect_ but the eyes ruined the effect of her beauty. "Why, who are you?" he asked_

"_Annabeth Chase." She said matter-of-factly she had an accent Charlie felt he should know_ it was an American accent he realized._

"_Percy Jackson" said one of the boys._

"_Grover Underwood" said the one with crutches, the boy called Grover smelled the air, glanced at Percy in a reassuring way, and smiled at Charlie._

"_Who's the jock?" asked Charlie_

"_I'm Clarisse La Rue and 'you'_" she pushed him back and he stumbled "_ are going to stay out of my way. Understood punk?" _

_Charlie nodded._

"_Good!" she said coldly with a smirk._

_Annabeth gave a more assuring speech "We are new students we come from New York and California." _

_Ivie stopped licking her ice cream and looked up "New York and California as in USA?" she asked_ her voice was a lot like the new students who looked a few years older than Ivie and him._

"_Yeah" said Percy with a start obviously he hadn't seen Ivie standing behind Charlie. "Why?"_

"_I come from Texas_ in America" she said cheerfully._

_The doors of the academy opened and Manfred Bloor stood on the threshold "Your late Bone! Rowan drop that ice cream cone_ you both have detention!" he noticed the Americans_ aside from Ivie who he already noticed_ and smiled. Grover sniffed the air and nodded at Percy._

"_Follow me campers" Manfred said to them. Charlie had no clue what was going on and wanted answers so he decided to ask. "Manfred?" he asked in a sweet voice that was the kind of tone a six year old would use to ask for ice cream_ speaking of which, Ivie still hasn't tossed hers out_. "What Bone?" he snapped._

"_Why did you call them campers?" he assumed Manfred wasn't calling him and Ivie campers so it must have been the other Americans._

"_None of your business Bone get on to your classes and toss that ice cream Rowan._

"_Yes sir" she stepped into the building with an evil grin and tossed the ice cream at his ponytail. Charlie just managed not laugh but he couldn't resist a grin. "IVIE ELIZABETH ROWAN" roared Dr. Bloor from the stairs Ivie jumped "CONTROL YOURSELF AND TREAT MANFRED WITH SOME RESPECT!" _

"_Why should I" she said defiantly "he never treats us with respect." She shouldn't have said that. _

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he roared _

"_I said that Manfred never treats me with respect so why should I show respect for him!" She shouted. _

"_Come with me Miss Rowan" He commanded "and I won't have any more of that smart mouth." She stood there for a moment as if thinking about a clever response and then Charlie leaned over and said "Ivie please don't ask for trouble." She sighed _

"_Alright Charlie Bone." She said and walked up to Dr. Bloor who led her away holding her wrist tightly. _

"_What are you waiting for? Get to class Bone!" Snapped Manfred _

"_Yes sir" and Charlie ran off._

_Percy Jackson watched the man pull the girl_ Ivie Elizabeth Rowan he had called her_ up the stairs and around a corner. _

"_What are you waiting for? Get to class bone!" the young man called 'Manfred' snapped at the boy called 'Bone'._

"_Yes sir" said Bone and he scurried off._

_At that moment a boy who looked a bit like Percy walked by he stopped when he saw Percy and introduced himself._

"_Hello I'm Dagbert Endless"_

"_Percy Jackson" he replied_

"_Wait_ Poseidon's son?" he seemed shocked_

"_Yeah that's me."_

"_My father is_ was 'Lord Grimmwald' lord of the oceans so we have something in common." He smiled._

"_Get to class Endless" snapped Manfred_

"_Why should I?" challenged Dagbert "Not that I need to stay any longer, but still." He walked off leaving Percy very stunned. Manfred knocked him out of his reverie by saying_ well shouting really_ "Follow me Jackson, Chase, La Rue, Underwood." Percy noted that Manfred seemed to enjoy calling people by their last name. They followed him through the building and through a door made of a bookcase, where they filled out some paperwork, Percy's mind was faraway from the conversation taking place_ in fact he wasn't even following it at all_ his mind was on Dagbert Endless the son of the ex-lord of the oceans._

**A/N: I hope this isn't short but it must at least be longer than Amy, and Harry's chapter's huh?**

**R&R Please.**


	6. IvieLearns What Happens to Naughty Girls

**A/N: I am getting a little discouraged as nobody has reviewed this fanfic_ I have no clue if anybody likes it. Pease R&R thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story, Ivie Elizabeth Rowan, and any unknown characters.**

**Ivie learns what happens to naughty girls.**

_Ivie was standing in front of Dr. Bloor's dark 'stained elder' desk looking at her feet. _

"_You should be ashamed of yourself!" he yelled, Ivie winced and lowered her eyes_ if possible_ even more._

"_You won't be going home for three weeks!" _

"_Does that mean I have detention for three weeks or I have to stay here for three weeks and by the way I couldn't go home anyway_ home is on the other side of the world." She snapped obviously she hadn't learned from last time_ which was only about five minutes ago. _

"_You think that just because you're a sorceress it means you're better than everybody else_ but you're not you're just an insolent little girl." _

"_You're not much better" she shot back "you think that just because you're a Bloor you're better than anybody in the whole world." He glared at her and for a moment Ivie thought she had won._

_He said "do you want to know what happens to naughty girls?" he didn't wait for her sure-to-be smart alec remark he did the most sensible and likely thing possible_ and no sadly it wasn't running_ so likely in fact that Ivie thought he wouldn't do it._

"_WEEDON GET IN HERE!" Weedon the porter and handyman opened the door thirty seconds later._

"_Yes sir?"_

"_Take this insolent girl to the grey room" Weedon grabbed her arms and held them behind her back_ she burned him and he let go of her. _

"_Put these on her wrists" Dr. Bloor handed him two wristbands which were put on her wrists which were pulled back behind her back again. She rolled her eyes and burned him_ he was still holding on to her wrists after that she burned him again and then realized something_ she wasn't burning him at all, certainly she was doing everything correctly _ 'The wristbands' she realized 'they block my powers' she scowled and tried to push them off but they were out of reach_ yes they were on her but you couldn't have done it either if you had your wrists held by very firm hands_ she glared at Dr. Bloor who returned this with a cruel smile "Weedon take her to the grey room." He commanded for the second time, Weedon dragged the struggling girl up into the attics she whimpered as they drew near to the grey room, she had been here once before during her first semester when she had(__**A/N:**__* the sorceress spoilers from here on out*) defied the Bloors and rescued Charlie when she was supposed to kill him_ the had intended to kill him_ but she had fallen in love with him and ended up harming Asa Pike instead of killing Charlie. Last time she had been unconscious when Manfred, the Brankos, and Venetia Yewbeam had dragged her up here. Last time she had been tortured. _

_Last time her brother had been tortured as well, and last time her best friend had betrayed her._

_In other words this place brought up a lot of bad memories for her._

_Weedon opened a semi-large stone door and pushed her in. He closed and locked the door. Ivie had nothing better to do so she cried_ and then she realized that without Weedon holding her wrists she could take off the bands and blow a whole in the side of the room that led to the attics and she could escape the attics and find Charlie then this weekend she would sneak out_ not that Mrs. Bone would let her stay_ in fact it wouldn't be surprised if she had Eustacia drive Ivie back to Bloor's and make sure she was in and then Ivie would be_ if possible_ in more trouble… okay so maybe the whole escape this weekend wasn't the best idea but she would still escape the attics. She pulled at the wristbands_ okay so maybe the escaping the attics wouldn't be happening either._

'_My phone!' she suddenly thought she grabbed her cell out of her pocket_ nobody other than Charlie knew the even owned a cell phone, much less had it in school he had one too and it was as secret as hers, Ivie's mom paid for both of their phones to work._ she dialed his number on the messaging app, typed out a message and hit send ._

_Charlie felt his pocket vibrate._

"_Mr. Carp?" he asked cautiously _

"_Yes Mr. Bone?" said Mr. Carp in an annoyed tone._

"_I need to use the restroom."_

"_Then go use it_ what do you need help?"_

_The class laughed and Charlie turned red and left the room. He really did go into the restroom he found an empty stall and went in. Once alone he pulled his flip-Phone out of his pocket and looked at the message alert: it was from Ivie he opened it and was slightly_ only slightly as Ivie HAD been pretty rude to Dr. Boor and Manfred_ shocked at what he read:_

_**HELP! Dr. Bloor had Weedon lock me in the grey room_ I would blast a whole in the wall but Dr. Bloor also had Weedon put irremovable **_

_**Wristbands on my wrists that block my endowment(s).**_

_**~Ivie E. Rowan**_

_he pushed respond typed in a message and hit send._

**A/N: I love adding suspense mwa hahahaha**


	7. You're Pathetic

**A/N: Hello people did you like Ivie's behavior in the last chapter? Personally I think it was **_**slightly**_** out of character but funny. Ivie is based on me_ my name is Ivy but I wanted another me that was different than me but still me_ does that make any sense at all? I suppose not *sigh* oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this story, Ivie E. Rowan, and any other unknown characters that may or may not show up.**

**You're Pathetic**

_**I'm_ **__Ivie's phone died before she could read the rest of Charlie's text. "No" she moaned. She got bored so this is how she entertained herself "Stupid Phone, stupid Manfred, stupid Dr. Bloor, stupid Weedon, stupid Borlath, stupid wristbands, stupid evil, stupid Ezeki_" the door opened and guess who was standing there_ or rather sitting in a wheelchair_ yep you guessed it Ezekiel "_kiel" finished Ivie softly "Hi there."_

"_What was that you were saying Miss Rowan?" he screeched. _

"_W-w-what do you mean sir?" she asked "I wasn't saying anything there's nobody to talk to." He saw the phone on the floor and glared at her "Trying to escape were you Miss Rowan?" He stared her down with those horrible eyes. _

"_No sir" she looked thoroughly confused "you know I wouldn't do that." _

"_Well then why is your cell phone out and_ wait where did you get a cell phone?"_

"_I accidentally left my phone in my pocket this morning and the reason it's out is that I was bored and I decided to play Tetris but my phone died and so I put it down because putting it in my pocket hurt my leg." She sounded very convincing to herself and if anybody else had been listening she would have fooled them that this was true but unfortunately one hundred five years must have had an effect because he told Manfred_ who was standing outside the door_ to get her and take her to 'the place' the fact that Ezekiel wouldn't say the name made her even more afraid plus he had a cruel smirk on his face. Manfred grabbed her and this time she didn't fight back she let him drag her off with a weary sigh. He took her into the ruin and Ivie had a dreadful feeling she knew where she was going and then she was blindfolded._

"_Hey!" she protested _

"_Shut up Rowan!" he barked _

"_I'm sorry I threw that ice cream at you." She said desperately._

"_Too late for that Rowan!" he dropped her and she hit stone steps which she rolled down she heard Manfred laugh from above her and she fell into a hole or a pit or something like that, she hit the ground and her head throbbed. She tore off the blindfold and saw that she was in a ten foot deep stone pit that was a perfect circle with five torches burning around her on the walls too high to warm her and above the pit was a set of stone steps that led up into daylight which was probably about another ten feet up from the top of the pit, she gulped when she thought of how deep underground she must have been_ about twenty feet and Manfred was standing at the top of the pit she tried to pull him in but the pit was too deep she tried to manipulate the torches but the wristbands disabled her powers and it was Manfred who used the fire, he send sparks down into the pit and they burned her clothes and skin. She shrieked "YOU, YOU, YOU…." She couldn't seem to form a sentence "I HATE YOU!" she finally managed it wasn't much but it was better than stammering._

"_Oh come off it Rowan you know you would have done it to me, so why didn't you?" he asked her "Oh wait that's right you can't" he sneered "you're hopeless, helpless and most of all your pathetic Ivie. Well goodnight" he smirked and walked out pushing a rock over the hole and she heard him stacking more on top, blocking out all sunlight. The only light left was the torches and they were burning fast. She sat up and cried_ Ivie Elizabeth Rowan was known for her lack of tears but she cried a lot, nobody knew this. _


	8. Feeling Desperate

**A/N: Hello did you like Ivie's tearless reputation Ivie is based on me (although her behavior towards Manfred & Dr. Bloor is something I made up on my own) I don't cry in front of people unless I am forced to, same for Miss Rowan. Here are a list of our similarities and difference (feel free to skip).**

**Ivie E. Rowan **

**Fave. Color: Purple/Black **

**Fave. Food: Olives **

**Crush: Charlie/Manfred (despite herself)/ Joshua T.**

**Wakes up: 5:00 A.M. **_**Sharp**_

**Fave Book: Bayala**

**Fave kind of computer: PC**

**Least Fave food: anything with meat in it.**

**Least Fave color: pink**

**Men/Boys she wouldn't date (at least not now): Joshua T./ Manfred B./ Dagbert E./ Eric S./ Dr. Bloor/ Ezekiel Bloor/ Gabriel S./ Billy R. (yes she loves and hates Manfred and Joshua lol)**

**Birth: 1991/ August/ 6**

**Department: Drama**

**Fave character: Olivia**

**Ivy N. ****** **

**Fave Color: Purple/Blue/Black/Green/ Grey **

**Fave Food: Pizza/ Oatmeal (w/sugar) **

**Crush: Charlie/Manfred /Joshua T./ Eric S./ Benjemin B.**

**Wakes up: 5:00 – 6:00 AM**

**Fave Book: Charlie Bone**

**Fave kind of computer: Laptop**

**Least Fave food: anything with meat in it.**

**Least Fave color: Grey-Green**

**Men/Boys I wouldn't date (at least not now): Joshua T. /Manfred B./ Dagbert E./ Eric S./ Dr. Bloor/ Ezekiel Bloor/ Gabriel S./ Billy R.**

**Birth: 1998/ August/ 6**

**Department (if any): Drama or Art (or maybe even music lol)**

**Fave Character: Venetia/ Eustacia**

**Well there you go Ivie/Ivy aren't twins at all (by age or acts but it is the same B-day)**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story, I.E.R., and anybody else unknown who may turn up.**

**Feeling Desperate**

**November 5 2004 **

**12:00 (midnight)**

_While Amy Cahill worried about going to Bloor's Academy, Ivie was wishing she could be _IN_ Bloor's Academy. There was only one torch left so Ivie could hardly see her own hand, she was also cold and her lack of power messed things up; one of her many talents that folded into sorcery was making things appear from somewhere else as long as she knew exactly where they were and she could use some food from a pantry, also telekinesis which could move the rock, and her specialty was elemental magic which could warm her if she used the right one_ fire. Ivie wasn't getting any sleep as it wasn't comfortable enough and she was kind of a light sleeper these days so Ivie curled into a ball and tried to entertain herself "Stupid Ruin, stupid coldness, stupi_" she started coughing like crazy and I don't mean like normal coughs I mean like the kind you have when your lungs are too cold or your very sick and it sounds like it's gotta hurt just to cough_ and it did "_stupid coughs, stupid Manfred ,stupid Ezekiel, and most of all stupid me for throwing ice cream and being too witty for my own g-g-good." Tears ran uncontrollably down her cheeks, then the last torch went out, she felt a feeling she had never felt before. "I feel like there is so much I would do just to get out of here. What am I feeling?" she wondered aloud._

_The torches lit_

"_You're feeling desperate Ivie_ what never felt that way before?" it was Manfred he was sneering at her._

"_You!" she growled "What do you want?"_

"_Oh it's not what I want_ what do you want Ivie?" that caught her off guard "W-w-what?" she croaked in the cold._

"_Well, too long without heat, food, or water can kill a person; spend too long down here and I have do doubt that you'll die_ and soon." Ivie hesitated "W-w-what's the catch?"_

"_You're a smart girl when you're not being insolent" he commented._

_Ivie waited._

"_We need you to spy on your boyfriend for us and we'll let you go, simple as that" Ivie hesitated and then decided she might double cross him. "And what if I don't agree to those terms." She said weakly._

"_If you don't agree to the terms than we leave you down here to die I'll give you a chance everyday to agree until you agree or die." He started up the steps "I'll do it!" she cried she intended to double cross him as she had in the past. Manfred stopped walking and turned around to face her he had a cruel smile on his face "Dannielle!" he called Ivie's heart sank Dannielle was a mind, soul, feelings, and intentions reader. A perfect girl walked down the stone steps she had silky black ankle length hair that had been waist length two years ago before she had disappeared back when Ivie had temporarily wiped everybody in this town's_ excluding Herself, Dannielle, Ray( her best friend), Marcy( her cousin), Lee( the second oldest child in Ivie's family), and Isabella( the second youngest child in Ivie's family)_ memories of Ivie, Dani, Ray, Lee, Bella, Marcy, Sadie, and Ivie's family for special reasons that she still didn't know_ clairvoyance was part of her sorcery as well and so she had used it then_. _

"_She intends on double crossing you Manfred" Said Dannielle silkily._

_Manfred smiled at Ivie's outraged face._

"_I'm not stupid you know." He said calmly apparently he'd worked on his temper over the weekend. Ivie was tempted to say 'Really? Oh my gosh when did that happen?' but seeing as she was at Manfred's non-existent mercy and didn't want to die she said "I know! You're actually quite clever I would have NEVER thought about using Dannielle to see if my prisoner was going to double cross me. It was absolutely the most clever thing I've ever seen anybody_ even me_ do." She didn't expect to be let out only to not have him kill her on the spot. He glared at her "If you think you're flattering me you have another think coming because you're giving me a headache" he growled "Don't you dare open your mouth unless you are responding to something I said to you and when responding_ be careful what you say." He pulled out a gold sword and effortlessly swirled it around once before gripping the hilt firmly. "Is that clear Rowan?"_

_Ivie's eyes widened "yes sir" she said softly._

"_Good!" he snapped "now I'm going to ask you some questions and Dannielle here is going to tell me if the answer is correct_ she can't find out the answer but she will know if you are lying so you'd better not. You have three chances on each question, do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes sir" Ivie felt so small being ten feet below Dannielle and Manfred._

"_Good! Now who helped Charlie circle the red king _ the red tree_ two Januarys ago?" _

"_I have no clue what you're talking about." Ivie said_

"_She lies" hissed Dannielle_

_Manfred sent sparks from the torches flying at her from the torches, Ivie whimpered._

"_Now who helped Charlie circle the red king two Januarys ago?" _

"_I don't know!" she said, tears rolling known her cheeks._

"_Last Chance" he said glaring at her "who helped Charlie circle the red king two Januarys ago?" he swung his sword out in front of him "We're waiting"_

"_B-B-Billy R-R-Raven, Emma T-T-Tolly, Olivia V-Vertigo, Gabriel S-S-Silk, T-T-Tancred Torrson, Lysander S-S-Sage, Asa P-P-Pike, himself…" she hesitated "AND?" demanded Manfred "their had to have been ten" _

"… _Una Onimous and N-N-Na who helped Charlie circle the red king two Januarys ago?" _

_N-N-Naren B-B-B-B-B-Bradley" she finished _

_Dannielle narrowed her eyes "it was all true other than Naren's last name"_

"_What is it pathetic girl?" demanded Manfred glared at Ivie._

"_Ivie hung her head "Bloor, Naren Bloor"_

_Dannielle nodded at Manfred and he smiled cruelly "Next question. Who is Naren Bloor?" _

_Ivie looked at the ceiling for a moment in deep thought before saying "Your adopted aunt, Your father's adopted sister." _

_Dannielle nodded her approval._

_Manfred obviously wanted more information than Ivie was comfortable with giving because his next question was "Where can I find Naren?" at first Ivie ignored the question but the sparks became too much and she said "In the cottage in the wilderness."_

_Dani nodded and Manfred said "Where can I find Una Onimous?" _

"_The pet's café but she's only seven" _

"_How old is Naren?"_

"_Fourteen."_

"_If we need more information we'll come back to you." He sneered and Ivie glared._

"_Goodnight Ivie Rowan" said Dannielle with a smirk and with that the two left the dungeon and covered it with huge rocks. She sighed she _was_ desperate. She just wanted to be free but she couldn't betray Charlie like that 'Never' she thought 'not in a million years'. _

**How was it? R&R please**


	9. A Trap

**A/N: Hello I have some 'Valentines Week' specials:**

**I am now accepting requests for evil characters I will choose at least one each day until Valentines Day (2/14/2011).(PM these please)**

**I want to hear what you imagined happening in Charlie Bone (it can also include anybody who is still around after the last book of the other 3 series) that never happened and I will pick out some of those for the story (but please PM these because I don't want to ruin the story for anybody)**

**I am accepting clothing advice for the following characters:**

**Children of the Red King Series**

_**Girls**_

**Olivia Vertigo**

**Emma Tolly **

**Una Onimous**

**Naren Bloor**

_**Boys**_

_**Benjemin Brown**_

_**Fidelio Gunn**_

_**Gabriel Silk**_

**Harry Potter**

_**Girls**_

**Hermione Granger**

**Ginny Weasley**

_**Boys**_

**Harry Potter**

**Ron Weasley**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

_**Girls**_

**Annabeth Chase**

**Clarisse La Rue**

_**Boys**_

**Percy Jackson**

**Grover Underwood**

**The 39 clues**

_**Girls**_

**Amy Cahill (she has money now remember)**

**Natalie Kabra (she has two million dollars only)**

**Reagan Holt **

**Madison Holt**

_**Boys**_

**Dan Cahill (now with money {and probably baseball cards})**

**Ian Kabra (two million dollars only)**

**Hamilton Holt**

**The Hero's Series Signature Character's**

_**Girls**_

**Ivie E. Rowan**

**Ray B. Lee**

**Marcaline R. Rowan**

**Sadie A. Rowan**

**Isabella S. Rowan**

_**Boys**_

**Lee C. Rowan (Please PM info)**

**And the one that's connected with Valentines Day the most Pairings and love**

**Rules for suggesting pairings/love**

**None of the characters are gay.**

**You may put together pairings that mix the books and my characters up. (Ex. AmyxLysander, CharliexGinny, ClarissexManfred. Those were examples not hints on the story none of those pairings are likely to happen.**

**It is likely that I will not use your pairing, please keep in mind that it is nothing personal and it is literally impossible to use them all.**

**One pairing/love per requestor.**

**One sided loves are fine in fact I like that idea so feel free.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to?**

**A Trap**

**November 5 2004 **

**10:00 AM**

_Amy Cahill stood beside her brother with her bag slung over her shoulder. They were in front of a terrifyingly dark building, their adopted father Fiske Cahill stood next to their adopted sister/guardian Nellie Gomez behind the children. Fiske was really their great uncle but he was now their adopted dad. Amy rang the bell and a few moments later a bald man opened the door and said "who are you?"_

"_We're new students we are supposed to see a…. Manfred Bloor…...?" _

"_This way" said the grouchy bald man; the family followed him up a set of fancy stairs and into a dark, warm, carpeted area of the gloomy academy. The man knocked on a door and a deep strong voice could be heard "Enter!" the man opened the door and the family stepped in; the man left closing the door behind them. A powerful looking man sat at a dark desk._

_Dan spoke first and it was like he had been put on caffeine and super speed mixed together "I like your mustache It's like a ruler. Can I take a picture of it? How do you make it look like that? I'm in the music department right? Are you the headmaster? Are you Manfred Bloor? What kind of a name is that? Who made it up? My sister is a pretty good actress but she is sooooo annoying sometimes. Do you have any siblings? Will you tell me if_" he was cut of by the man "Yes you are in the music department, no you cannot take pictures of my mustache, I am the headmaster, I am not Manfred, Manfred is my son, and I made up the name Manfred."_

"_Oh….." Dan shrank back "sorry Manfred's dad"_

"_I am Dr. Bloor and you will address me as sir not 'Manfred's dad'" _

"_Yes sir" said Dan, Amy was shocked she had never heard Dan actually treat an adult with respect. Then again this was the most powerful looking man they had ever met._

_Nellie and Fiske filled out some paperwork while Amy and Dan answered the questions Dr. Bloor asked. (Here are a couple of them:_

_Where did you live before coming to the United Kingdom?_

_Why do you not look anything like your mother? (Yes he meant Nellie))._

_And lectured them on the rules after that the children got capes Dan loved his it was blue with a hood and sleeves. Amy's was almost identical but her's was purple. The two said their goodbye's and went to their classes whilst Nellie and Fiske exited the building to go find an apartment for the year._

_Amy and Dan went their separate ways and followed others in their departments_ Music and Drama. _

_Five minutes later Manfred was sitting in Dr. Bloor's office he had just come back from the phone shop with a charger that matched Ivie's phone and was now plugging it into the wall the phone turned on and Manfred clicked on the messaging app and scanned the list of texts that were set from oldest to newest and_ there it was a text received yesterday sent by Charlie:_

_**I'm coming in the morning sorry I can't come now I will be there around 2ish PM not AM.**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**C.B.**_

_Yes, Manfred could use that to his advantage, it was a little after ten_ that meant he had about four hours to prepare for Charlie_ then another thought occurred to him he could text Charlie. _

_**Thank You Charlie I'm sorry it took so long to respond_ Manfred came in for hours and I was sooooo tired when he left so I went to sleep when he was gone but I got back to you A.S.A.P. I found a way to escape the attics and I ran to the ruins but I am lost and need help I was thinking that since you knew the ruin so well, you could help me out. I had to call Manfred 'smart' urg it was awful and so not true.(**__an/ Manfred hated this part but it was convincing)_

_**WBS (write back soon) ~ Ivy E. Rowan**_

_He hit send and a few minutes later he saw Charlie rush out of the building and into the ruin. 'Yes!' thought now he could seal the ruin with the Branko twins' help._

_Thirty minutes later the entrance was sealed and Charlie was cluelessly searching the ruin for Ivie and getting more and more lost by the minute. "IVIE!" he called "IVIE ELIZABETH ROWAN! IT"S CHARLIE! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" then he got another text this one from Bloor's Academy_

_**Saturday Night is the annual dance that takes place every 50 years all students must attend unless they wish to be put in detention for 3 weeks. **_

_**Dr. Bloor**_

_And another text arrived in his inbox. It was from Ivie._

_**Ha ha Charlie it's me Manfred you are now trapped in the ruin because I knew you would trust Ivie and guess what else. Ivie never got your message her phone died and I stole it. I then got a new charger and texted you and now you will either die by Asa or miss the dance this Saturday and get detention for three weeks. Plus your girlfriend will stay in the grey room without food or water until she dies.**_

_**Manfred Bloor**_

_Charlie found his way to the front of the ruin and found that Manfred was right he was locked in_ the arch that usually led to the grounds was now as much a wall as the rest of it. He was trapped he would be in here forever while Ivie was locked up in the attics far away_ well pretty far away. But it all meant one thing he had been led into a trap. A trap that would kill Ivie because he was too far to save her if only he knew that somewhere only too near Ivie was quietly crying and feeling too desperate for words. _


	10. Introducing Naren Bloor

**A/N: My Valentines Week deals are still in effect so please go ahead and PM me.**

**Disclaimer: Only this story, Ivie E. Rowan, Dannielle Grace Roan, and anybody else who may pop up are mine.**

**Introducing Naren Bloor**

_**November 5 2004**_

_**4:00 pm**_

_Naren went to answer the door against her father's wishes_ maybe it was Charlie. She opened the door and felt a hand grab her mouth she screamed but it was stifled and she heard the voice of a girl that sounded a lot like her call out "I'm going to spend the night with Charlie" and the voice of her mother saying "Okay just make sure you call before bed" _

"_Okay bye mum by dad" the door was shut and she was blindfolded and dragged into a car that she felt bump across the stone bridge and… somewhere. A little while later she was dragged out of the car and into a building, she was told by a cold voice_ that was certainly male_ to walk up some stairs that she couldn't see and when she refused she was burned and so she walked up the stairs then she was blindly led through a door and into an area that seemed to have carpet instead of tile or stone like the rest. She was pushed to the ground and she heard a door close. She tore off the blindfold and saw girl about her age with ankle length black hair and a much older boy. _

"_Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded._

"_Hello Auntie" said the boy slyly_

"_What?"_

"_I'm your nephew Naren" he said_

"_WHAT! I don't have a nephew… do I?" _

"_Yes, you do Naren I am Bartholomew's son's son." Naren let that sink in, she wanted to tell him that he was a liar but it dawned on her who this was_ she had never thought of it the way he had put it but when she thought about it, it all made perfect sense. _

"_Hello Manfred Bloor" she said quietly_

"_Ah! So you know who I am do you?" _

"_Yes but I never pieced together that you were my nephew and I certainly never wanted to meet you."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because… because… um… dad said that you were evil and all that."_

"_And how do you know that wasn't just his opinion maybe you have your own."_

"_Yeah right" she said sarcastically "I am going to like the person who just kidnapped me sounds like fun." She glared at him_

"_Look I'm sorry about that Naren I just wanted to talk to you."_

"_Then why didn't you just talk? You didn't have to kidnap me I would have talked."_

"_Because I thought I'd surprise your brother with your arrival_ doesn't know you exist because your father never told him." He held out a hand for her to grab onto. She hesitantly took it and he pulled her up._

"_So we're all good right?" he asked her _

"_You so owe me" she said hotly and followed him out, the girl stayed behind. _

"_Manfred?" she asked as they walked_

"_Yes Naren?" _

"_Who was that girl?"_

"_Dannielle, a friend of mine." He said and they arrived at a door which Manfred knocked on. "Enter!" said a deep commanding voice._

_They entered. The man behind the desk didn't know who she was of course and Manfred didn't introduce her so she stepped forward and said "Hello Harold."_

"_You may address me as Dr. Bloor not Harold." He said still oblivious to who this was._

"_No I think I'll call you Harold" she mused _

_He glared at her and so she decided to spill who she was "I'm your sister" she said softly "Naren Bloor; adopted daughter of Bartholomew Bloor." He looked shocked so she decided to keep talking "Are there any more relatives that I have been kept from?" she asked. Harold was Yes actually, you haven't met your grandfather and that's the rest of the Bloor's who are alive today" _

"_Then may I meet him please?" she asked _

"_Yes, follow me" he glanced at his father who was gazing at Naren looking shocked and walked out with Naren in tow. They walked up into a very comfortably warm region of the building_ although most would call it deathly hot_ where Manfred knocked on a door and a voice croaked "Who's there?"_

"_It's Manfred"_

"_Enter Manfred" and Manfred opened the door and gestured Naren in she stepped into the room gazing around in awe. _

"_Manfred who is this?" screeched the old man_

"_I'm Naren" she said "Your granddaughter Naren Bloor Harold's sister" _

_He looked at her in interest "would you like to go to school here Naren?" he asked _

"_I couldn't afford that and anyway dad would kill me if he found out I was talking to the rest of the family."_

"_I could offer a scholarship" he said "By the way are you endowed?" he threw in carefully but in a nonchalant way._

"_Yes! I send messages through shadows and I would very much like to go to the school of my family… but dad will kill me" she added softly_

"_I could become your legal guardian if you agreed to it." Naren just wanting to be near her family no matter what the cost said "Yes! Yes! Yes! I would like that."_

"_Manfred go get some paperwork" said the man_

_The rest of the evening went on with learning about the others_ although they had probably learned more about her than she had learned about them and she didn't even notice. Papers were signed and tomorrow either Bartholomew would show up at court to work out the guardianship transfer or Naren was automatically Ezekiel's and of course Ezekiel told Naren he would call Bartholomew. But did he? _ Of course not._


	11. Falling

**Disclaimer: Charlie Bone ~ Jenny Nimmo**

**Percy Jackson ~ Rick Riordan**

**Harry Potter ~ JK Rowling**

**The 39 clues… well let's just say I don't own it. lol**

**This story ~ Ivy **

**Ivie E. Rowan ~ Ivy**

**Falling**

_**November 7 2004 (two days later)**_

_**5:30 PM**_

_Ivie cried and cried until she had no more tears in her at all. Just when she thought she might die of cold, hunger, and dehydration Manfred arrived with Dannielle and_ was that Naren? It was and didn't look like a prisoner_ in fact she had on a Shakespearian black dress with purple lace up on the front so she looked like she had either been poisoned to join them or forced_ or was it possible that it may have been her own choice. It wasn't likely, but possible. _

"_Naren go make sure Charlie doesn't get near here." Commanded Manfred_

"_Yes sir" said Naren_

_Ivie spoke up "Really Naren_ your letting your nephew push you around."_

"_I really don't mind" she said and exited the hole. _

_Dannielle spoke to Ivie first "Well, well our little 'princess' is still alive_ and that's good because we have more questions"_

"_What makes you think that I will answer them?" Ivie snapped._

"_Well we could give you a little bit of food and water." Said Dannielle in a persuasive tone "But if you don't want it I suppose we could go without answers." She and Manfred turned to leave._

"_NO!" cried Ivie tears running down her face (what do you know they aren't all gone yet) "I'll do it, I'll do it!" they turned around smileing triumphantly._

"_First question" started Manfred "What is Una Onimous' endowment?"_

"_Invisibility" Dannielle nodded_

"_What is her fatal flaw?"_

"_I don't know." Dannielle nodded_

"_What is your fatal flaw?" Ivie froze she hadn't expected this._

"_I-I-I-I-I…" she looked at her feet and her response was something like this: "mm cont toll oo thaw." Her mumbling was indistinguishable to Manfred and Dannielle._

"_What was that Rowan?" _

"_I can't tell you that" she said through tears_

"_Okay then what is Charlie's fatal flaw?" Ivie felt even more desperate than ever and it was hard to control herself but she just managed. "I would sooner die than betray him." She growled _

"_Well that's good because either you tell me or I'm going to burn down this entire ruin with you in i_" Ivie cut into his speech "fine burn it down" she said "let me die" _

"_I wasn't finished miss Rowan" he said coldly "Charlie too is trapped in the ruin_ not as badly as you are but he can't leave_ even the passage into the pets café is blocked. He would die too." Sparks flew around his fingers "A completely different fire than his parents but the same fate none the less." The flames on his fingers began to grow. "But it's your choice you can betray him one way or the other." _

"_Love" she said softly "Me"_

"_What was that?"_

"_I'm his fatal flaw" she remembered Charlie's birthday, she had bought him a small cake and snuck it into their room at number 14 his wish had been that he would die before her so that he would have his angel his entire life._

_Manfred smiled_

_And pushed a rope ladder that had been pulled out of the pit before to go from the edge of the pit to the upper floor but now it hung down for her to climb out_

"_Come on girl we haven't got all day" he sneered Ivie climbed out and Manfred grabbed her arm and dragged her into the blinding sunlight Ivie covered her eyes with one hand. Dannielle was pretty strong so she covered the hole up with a huge rock so that it was hidden. _

"_Naren!" Manfred called out._

"_By the third arch!" she shouted back and Ivie was dragged to the third arch where Naren was talking Charlie's ear off but she stopped when Manfred dragged Ivie into the area._

"_Thank you Naren" he said "go and tell your grandfather that I said you deserve reward" he handed her slip of paper out of his pocket and she ran off and climbed over the extremely high walls of the ruin._

"_Ivie!" cried Charlie_

"_Charlie don't do anything he says even if he threatens to kill me" she pleaded_

"_Be quiet insolent girl" snapped Manfred who was now holding a handful of fire near her head._

"_Bone if you don't join us we'll kill Ivie via fire right in front of you. It would be a tragic 'accident'_ you would have lost all of the most important things in life through fire" he cooed "Don't listen to him Charlie!" screamed Ivie but Charlie had no control over his fatal flaw_

"_Okay" he said weakly "you win"_

"_Ivie was dropped to the ground_

"_Ivie!" he dropped to his knees and held her in his arms despite the fact that she was half a year older than him_ at least._

"_Charlie you'd better go tell Ezekiel whose side you're on" said Manfred pulling Ivie and Charlie both up. _

"_Charlie nodded miserably "yes sir" and Manfred let him away from Ivie and the Branko twins who were right outside of the 'wall' opened the arch and they headed up to the attics. Ivie knew that once the Bloor's got an influence on him than he wouldn't even like her at all so she cried one last time before running away she ran out of the ruin and climbed over the wall that led to the outside world_ the real world. _

**R&R please**


	12. Breaking

**A/N: Valentines Deals are still on please go right ahead_ until Valentines Day 2011.**

…**Breaking…**

_Ivie wanted to run home but she had no money, no phone, and no clue how to find transportation even if she had money so she ran to Darkly Wynd 'Venetia's house' thought Ivie she didn't know why but usually clairvoyance didn't explain itself_ something she had tried to explain to Charlie but he was so closed minded sometimes. Like today for instance_ Ivie would have found a way to live she had told him once but he hadn't believed in her. But then something occurred to her_ it was not Clairvoyance_ why? Because she wasn't clairvoyant again until the bewitched wristbands were off then it hit her_ Venetia might deal with her to deactivate the wristbands as she was a clothes bewitcher_ she realized how much like Charlie she was acting and sighed. She arrived at Darkly Wynd but before she could get to Venetia's house Grizelda stormed out of number 14, grasped her wrist and dragged her into Eustacia's house, once in she was dragged to the living room where she was shoved into an armchair_ it was amazing how strong such an old woman could be_ facing a sofa where Venetia, Eustacia, Lucretia, and_ well now at least_ Grizelda sat._

"_Hi" said Ivie weakly_

"_What are you doing out of school?" asked Grizelda and Ivie looked at her feet before saying "I'm sorry Mrs. Bone I ran away but I should have known better than to leave."_

"_Yes, you should've known better but let that rest why did you come to Darkly Wynd? Surely you knew it would get you in trouble."_

"_I-I-I-I... nothing I… just… I don't know…" she stuttered _

"_We won't have you lying to us Ivie Elizabeth Rowan" barked Lucretia Yewbeam_

"_Mm wunte oo et away frmm Chrlie" she murmured._

"_What was that?" asked Eustacia Yewbeam_

"_I…" she sighed "I just wanted to get away from Charlie. Why are you all here anyway you couldn't have known I was comi…" she looked at Eustacia "You knew I was coming" she said quietly_

"_Yes my pet, we knew you were coming and we can sooo help you with the little problem on your" she tapped her wrists and Ivie's face softened a little bit _

"_W-would you?" she asked_

"_Of course darling" she smiled slyly and although Ivie would go with it she couldn't help being a little suspicious. "Come with me back to my house and I'll get them off Darling" she got up and gestured for Ivie to do the same. Ivie followed. Once Ivie and Venetia were in Venetia's workroom Venetia asked Ivie a few questions while she worked on getting the first wristband off._

"_How did you get out of school?"_

"_I climbed the wall."_

"_You said you wanted to get away from Charlie. Why?"_

"_Because… he joined y'all's side and now I'm afraid he'll forget me… and I also have a feeling he's going to double cross you but even so I just know he'll be awful to me."_

"_Are you certain that he won't like you?"_

"_Well… no not really but_"_

"_Then don't worry darling" she yanked off the first wristband._

"_Other hand please" Ivie held out her right hand and Venetia started working the wristband off._

"_Pet don't worry I'_ there was a knock on the door and Venetia said hold on love" she got up to answer the door and Ivie had to consider the fact that Venetia had just said 'love' that had probably never happened before._

_Venetia appeared with Charlie and Manfred behind her Venetia sat down and started working off the wristband again and then Charlie spoke up and said six words "Ivie we need to…_

_**A/N: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha you shall have to wait for chapter 13.**_


	13. Up!

**A/N: sorry 4 the cliffhanger except 4 the fact that I did it on purpose *grin*.**

…**UP!**

"…_break up" Ivie had expected this but it still hurt and before Venetia could even pry off the other wristband she ran out the door and in number 14 up to her bedroom and screamed into her pillow and cried. A few minutes later Venetia and Eustacia appeared in the doorway and Venetia said "Ivie?" Ivie ignored her. "Ivie? Please listen to me" _

"_Go away" Ivie's voice was muffled from the pillow _

"_Why do you want us to go away my pet"_

"_Because…just go away…please" Venetia sat down beside Ivie _

"_You're still going to need that wristband off you know." Ivie sat up with a wary sigh and held out her wrist. "Fine"_

"_You were right he tried to double cross us but he also said that he wanted to date Olivia Vertigo" _

_Ivie started crying again "But why?" she sobbed. _

"_I don't know pet, why don't you ask him?" Ivie shook her head "no it wouldn't help" she said_

_Venetia tugged off the wristband and Ivie allowed fire to fill her hands, _ just because_ extinguished them and managed a weak smile. "Thanks Mrs. Shellhorn" _

"_Don't mention it darling" she smiled slyly, and this didn't go unnoticed by Ivie "what?" she asked then it suddenly hit her "you're going to want me to do something for you now… aren't you?" _

"_You are a smart girl, you know that?" _

"_So I'm told" muttered Ivie "so what do you want from me?"_

"_I have a few choices for you"_

_Ivie waited for Venetia to say what her choices were, it didn't happen._

"_So what are my options?" she asked nervously_

"_Your first option is to help Ezekiel out for a while."_

"_You said a while. How long is a while?"_

"_You would be dismissed from your classes for a month and would be expected to work for Ezekiel during that time." Ivie nodded "and what are my other options Mrs. Shellhorn?"_

"_You may become my bewitching apprentice."_

_Ivie nodded and waited_

"_And your last option is to go with Manfred to France, China, Japan, and Oceania for a year."_

"_Why is going to France, Oceania, etcetera an option?" asked Ivie suspiciously._

"_You would be expected to help Manfred find new endowed children." She said Ivie considered the options: The option that would take the least time was being Ezekiel's 'servant' for a month and the longest time was becoming Venetia's apprentice because that would probably be forever. Ivie would love to travel the world but a year alone with Manfred sounded like pure torture. Then again she could get away from the city and stop thinking about Charlie. "How long do I have to decide?"_

"_Tomorrow night by homework, and don't forget that you have to stay at Bloor's until three weeks have passed but if you choose to go with Manfred you will leave on Sunday and your going to be taken out of school for the year , choose to work with me as an apprentice and Eustacia picks you up at four thirty Saturday afternoon and I'll set you up a room in my house you'll be expected to have a flexible schedule and be okay with leaving what you're doing at any time to assist me, choose to work for Ezekiel and you would be given a room in the west wing at Bloor's and would be taken out of school starting on Monday and would begin working for him on Saturday you will be expected to arrive in his room at exactly noon and would be put back in school all debts paid December 16__th__ the last day of school. Ivie gasped "December sixteenth is my Brother Lee's birthday_ I called Fin on his but I wanted to see Lee_ he's coming to visit." Ivie looked stressed _

"_I'm sure you could be let off of your duties early_ hold on a second." She exited the room and came back ten minutes later "If you end up making the decision to work for Ezekiel he has agreed that you may be let out on the fifteenth instead of the sixteenth." She smiled "now Eustacia is going to take you back to school." Ivie nodded, Eustacia who was still standing by the door said "come on Miss Rowan" and exit the room "goodbye Mrs._ Auntie V."_

_Venetia smiled silkily._

_Ivie followed Eustacia into the car and she didn't even notice the severe bumps and swift turns that Eustacia made on her way to Bloor's Manfred had already arrived and dragged Ivie out of the car, into the building, and into her dorm. "You'd better not try running away from school again young lady" he growled _

"_Who are you my father?" she snapped "NO! I didn't think so Bloor." _

"_Go to sleep Rowan NOW!" he roared_

"_Yes sir" she said and lay down on her bed at 7:30 PM thinking about her options of debt: _

_Becoming a temporary servant._

_Searching the world for endowed alone with Manfred for a year._

_Or_

_Becoming Venetia's apprentice _

_She wanted none of them but she figured that some sleep would help her decide besides she had lessons tomorrow_ her last lessons for at least a month unless she decided to be Aunt Venetia's apprentice. She sighed and fell asleep._


	14. A Decision

**A Decision**

"_Ivie wake up!" that was new_ nobody ever said that to her._

_She opened her eyes "Oh hello Olivia"_

"_Where have you been all week? Hurry up we're gonna miss breakfast!" said Olivia frantically._

_Ivie leaped out of bed she was already dressed as she hadn't changed yesterday but she looked a mess_ A ripped T-shirt with burn holes all over it, her jeans weren't much better, not to mention her hair it was a rat's nest and her lip-stick was smeared she had cuts and burns all over her body_ she didn't care she was hungry, very hungry as she hadn't had food or water for a week, not since her oatmeal at 6:00 AM on Monday it was now Friday and she was literally starving. _

"_Aren't you going to clean yourself up?" asked Olivia sounding surprised _

"_Nah I'm starving" said Ivie "come on Liv"_

"_If you say so" and the two ran down to breakfast where Olivia picked half a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of milk where as Ivie had an extra big bowl and a huge glass of water. Olivia's eyes widened when she saw how much Ivie had gotten "Gosh Ivie are you okay?" _

_Ivie drank the whole glass of water and swallowed several bites of oatmeal before saying "No I'm not okay I've been starved since Monday morning before the sun was up and haven't been able to sleep since Sunday night_ to put things simply I have been miserable since I arrived at school this Monday plus Charlie_" something crossed Ivie's mind "_ are you dating Charlie?" _

"_Yeah I_" she realized something "_yeah sorry Ives." She finished softly._

"_Plus I_" she didn't figure it'd be appreciated if she told Livvy about her debt. _

"_What?" asked Olivia_

"_N-Nothing" Olivia was persistent _

"_It can't be nothing_ you're stuttering" she insisted _

"_I was going to repeat the whole Charlie situation then I realized I'd already told you." Said Ivie matter-of-factly_

"_Okay then" said Liv cheerfully and it didn't come up again that day and every time she got the chance Olivia snuck Ivie some food to help fill her stomach and Ivie ate as much as possible_ minus the meat (Ivie was a vegetarian) _ and at tea you wouldn't believe how many biscuits_ or as Ivie would say 'Cookies'_ she ate. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Amy Cahill Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood sat with her and Olivia at dinner_ they had been enrolled in Drama_ Clarisse La Rue sat with Asa Pike_ who had returned to the Bloor's side_ Idith, and Inez Branko_ go figures. _

_Ivie explained the entire story to Olivia's new friends_ excluding the wristbands and debt of course_ they all listened in amazement and horror as she described it._

"_So why didn't you fight back with your power?" asked Livvy_

"_I-I was in slight shock in the beginning and once I was over it I was too weak to use my powers." Apparently that was good enough for Olivia. After tea came one last class and then dinner._

_At dinner she had the same company as tea_ the only difference was the setting which, as opposed to the Purple Canteen was now the Great Dinning Hall_ and she still had no clue what she was going to do to pay her debt. _

_After dinner they all went to the King's Room_ the unendowed that were connected to magic also went._

_Homework went well enough_ the first half-hour anyway_._

"_Rowan!" barked Manfred_

"_Yes sir?" she said this in a nonchalant way but on the inside she was screaming in fear._

"_Have you studied your French, Chinese, and Japanese Miss Rowan?" he sneered_

"_Only my French and Japanese sir but I'm not certain it will be necessary."_

"_No? Then have you practiced your sewing?" _

_Everybody was staring at Ivie as this was a rather unusual series of questions for the talents master to be asking._

"_I haven't practiced in a few years but it isn't necessarily essential either." She started pulling at her tangly hair._

'_Then have you practiced serving somebody?"_

"_No but it may not be necessary"_

"_One of those things is necessary Miss Rowan but no matter_ go clean yourself up you have thirty minutes to get cleaned up and come back dress in your nicest clothes_ preferably a dress in fact dress like it's a very formal ball_ and do your hair as if you were going to prom now get going take your books with you and you know why you're getting dressed up so there's no need to tell anybody else." Everybody's eyes got wider in shock as Ivie gathered her books miserably._

"_Yes sir." Ivie rushed out of the room with her book bag. _

_Thirty minutes later she stepped into the King's Room with her hair in an elegant bun tied with a purple ribbon and she was wearing a glittery black dress that stopped just above her knees and shiny purple low heeled shoes. _

"_Come with me Rowan" he snapped "Dannielle you're in charge until I'm back."_

"_Yes sir" said Dannielle and Ivie followed Manfred out of the room._

_Manfred led her into Dr. Bloor's office where Ezekiel was sitting in a wheelchair, Dr. Bloor sat in the big chair behind his desk, and Manfred went to stand behind his father's chair._

"_So have you made your choice?" asked Manfred_

"_I-I'm not sure."_

_Ezekiel then sneered "You're going to have to choose quickly girl to put it simply your choices are:_

_Work for me,_

_Work for Manfred, or_

_Work for Venetia._

"_I'll help find the endowed around the world with Manfred." She said grudgingly _

_Manfred smirked "Then you'd better add Chinese to your list of languages." Ivie glared at him and sighed "Yeah I guess so where are we going first?"_

"_Japan, then China, then Australia, and lastly France" said Dr. Bloor_

_Ivie nodded and sighed "And how long in each country?" she asked_

"_Three months in each country" said Dr. Bloor and Manfred obviously couldn't resist the urge to say "So you have three months to learn Chinese." Ivie decided to ignore the sarcasm in the remark and nodded "Yes sir"_

"_We leave Sunday at 6:00 o'clock AM_ think you can handle that little girl. Probably no seeing as you were late to breakfast and hadn't even cleaned up a bit."_

"_I usually wake up at five AM actually but I hadn't gotten any sleep since Monday so I accidentally slept in, it won't happen again sir."_

"_Okay then you'd better get back to your homework." She only had thirty minutes left but she went anyway. Big mistake. Everybody wanted answers and had about a million questions here they are:_

"_Where you two making out?" (Dorcas)_

"_Why did he have you dress nicely?" (Olivia)_

"_Why did he ask about your French?" (Charlie)_

"_Are you two going to have a wedding in France?" (Olivia)_

"_Wait he also asked about your Japanese. Why?" (Joshua)_

"_Don't forget Chinese. What was that about?" (Idith & Inez in unison) _

"_What did he want?" (Emma)_

"_Did you kiss him?" (Naren)_

"_Did he kiss you?" (Annabeth)_

"_Why did he ask about your sewing skills?" (Dorcas)_

"_Why did he ask if you could serve well?" (Ron)_

"_Ezekiel wanted me" she said slowly it wasn't lying but it wasn't the whole truth either._

"_Why did you have to dress nicely?" persisted Olivia_

"_Because of my previous attire I don't know."_

_The chimes rang and Ivie sighed with relief and went to bed. She dreamed about China_ and learned Chiniese overnight._


	15. Shopping

**Shopping**

_The next morning in the 'Purple Cafeteria'_ which for the day was the purple/blue cafeteria and so Charlie, Fidelio, Billy, Gabriel were also with them because the blue one was a mess and Manfred told Ivie to come with him, she shrugged and got up_ it was better than the grilling she was getting from her friends about last night._ _

"_She's not going anywhere Bloor!" said Olivia a little too loudly._

"_Oh really? Ivie are you coming?"_

"_Yes sir"_

"_See that Vertigo she is coming_ oh and Ivie you won't be seeing them before you leave so you may want to say goodbye" he sneered "be in my office in ten minutes" he marched off Ivie hugged Livvy first and in return Olivia said "What did he mean 'before you leave'?"_

"_Yeah" Charlie said "You're not going home are you?"_

"_Please don't go home Ivie" said Emma_

"_I'm not going home_ I'm leaving for a year and I'll be back next fall I promise and I also promise that I'll tell you where I went and every little detail about it when I come home nex_" she realized she had just called Britain 'home'_

"_You are going home!" wailed Billy_

"_NO! This is my home_ I live here now this is where I belong: with you guys but I only have five more minutes to hug you all AND get to Manfred's office. She hugged them all than rushed off saying "Goodbye! See you next year" once out of earshot she muttered "I hope"._

_**Ten minutes later**_

"_You're late" he snapped "how much did you tell them?" he demanded _

"_Only that I was going on a trip and I would be back next fall_ oh and that I wasn't going home"_

"_Good_ if you happen to see them again before we leave don't add anymore information to that_ in fact Dannielle is going to be excused from her classes to watch you until we leave.." _

_He texted Dannielle and she arrived a few minutes later and Manfred said _

"_Now get packing Rowan!" he handed Dannielle a piece of paper "Here are the things she'll need for the trip_ if there is anything she doesn't have_" he handed her them each a plastic card "_these are unlimited cash cards they work in all countries so buy what Ivie doesn't have_ take her with you." They put the cards in their pockets. _

"_Now go pack!" he commanded _

"_Yes sir" they said in unison. Ivie remembered when Asa had been Manfred's most trusted lackey_ now it was obviously Dannielle in fact it wouldn't surprise her if Dani was substitute teaching assistant for the rest of the school year and the beginning of next year._

_They went to their dorm and Dannielle started packing Ivie's thins while Ivie read the list and checked them off and every time Ivie was about to ask a question Dannielle answered it_ now Ivie understood why Charlie hated it when she did it to him with her Clairvoyance. _

_Once all of that was packed Dani dragged her into the main hall_ which wasn't necessary as Ivie could have and would have followed._

_All of the endowed happened to be passing when Dani dragged Ivie out the front door._

_Dani dragged her into her car_ well limo to be precise_ which Weedon was driving._

"_We need to go to the new Chinatown in London" said Dani and Weedon drove them there. Dani had already dressed in a black Chinese dress with silver on it_ Ivie didn't remember her putting that on but… 'Oh well!' she thought. They entered a Dress shop and Ivie was allowed_ by the list_ to get any five dresses that weren't pink. She got:_

_A short sleeve Deep Blue with a gold bamboo leaf print that stopped right below her knees, with a matching ribbon, (silk)_

_A short sleeve Solid Black one that reached her ankles with purple trim at the top, and a purple flower for her hair, (silk)_

_An Emerald Green one with a silver dragon pattern that reached her ankles (satin)_

_A short sleeve white one with a gold abstract pattern that reached her ankles that was short sleeve (silk)_

_A long sleeve turquoise one with butterfly patterns on it that reached her ankles._

_She also got a black flower to go with the dresses she hadn't selected a hair tie for._

_Next they bought slippers_ that matched her dresses._

_She got her exchange school uniform for her time in china: A red and white sailor uniform with white knee socks with two red stripes at the top and paten shoes. She would just wear her normal clothes on the weekends._

_She had to go to a new school each month in a different city; her second school uniform was just like the last but instead of Red and White it was Black and white and her last uniform was the same but navy blue replaced the black._

_They left Chinatown and Weedon took them to a few other places and soon Ivie had a kimono and her three Japanese uniforms __She got some pretty dresses for France and got herr three French uniforms and her three oceanian uniforms and then they went 'home' and finished Ivie's packing._


	16. Bloor Palace

**Bloor Palace**

_Ivie sighed as the plane took off_ she was going to miss her brother's birthday_ she had told him of her trip and he was pretty upset but when she promised to mail him a gift from all four countries he felt a little better. She was in the Bloor's private jet that she hadn't known existed_ and it was even older than Ezekiel_ that was reassuring._

_Ivie soon fell asleep on Manfred's shoulder… he pushed her off._

_Some time later Manfred shook the girl awake "Come on you need to, you have school tomorrow"_

"_Hi" she said cheerfully _

"_Don't be insolent"_

_She looked bewildered "That was yes in Japanese, I was meaning 'yes I have School tomorrow'"_

_Manfred sighed "You don't need to speak Japanese to me Rowan" he growled_

"_Hai Da" she said, he glared_

"_I meant yes sir" she said weakly _

"_I should think so, now hurry up because we need to get to my Japanese house."_

"_You have a Japanese house?"_

"_Yes three" he said irritably_

_she whistled and walked towards a car that appeared to be waiting. Manfred climbed into the driver's seat_ which was on the left_ Ivie hadn't considered the fact that Manfred could drive but he was twenty so it made sense when she thought about it._

_They pulled up to a huge dark empty-looking castle_ a bit like Bloor's but bigger and they pulled into a garage the size of Ivie's house in America. "Does anybody else live in the castle" _

"_No Rowan just the maids and servants live in a maids house. He pointed to another 'small' building. While they walked to the building Ivie sang:_

I remember the first time

But it wasn't the last time

That you told me that you'd take me back

So I'm still wondering why

It was ever a question

I should have learned my lesson

I kept coming back

Like a heart attack that's always breaking

I can't let you vanish

There's no magic when you're gone

You say you don't need me

You say it's time to leave me I'm not gonna

Let you disappear  
and I don't wanna hear it  
I don't wanna believe it_ _Ivie stopped singing when Manfred opened the doors because of what she saw_ it was just like Bloor's but it seemed to have been made just to relax and not have students etc. bothering them_ them being the Bloor's_ a HUGE_ and I don't know what you think when I say huge but I mean HUGE!_ chandelier hanging from the ceiling it was like ten feet wide and 15 feet deep. There was black carpet going down the middle of the stairs._

"_This way" commanded Manfred and Ivie followed him into the west wing where she was given a room_ more like mega-suite_ with black smooth walls and all the cloth (sheets, comforter, couch, you name it) was black satin. In a huge walk-in closet she had some old_ but fine_ dresses that she was told she could have. She had a television_ with a language setting_ a computer… and a lot more that made it amazing._

"_Welcome to Bloor Palace" said Manfred wearily _

"_Wait" she said _

"_You said I have school tomorrow but isn't tomorrow Saturday?" _

"_You slept through Friday and Saturday on the plane."_

"_Oh"_

"_Now get some sleep."_

"_I'm hungry and I don't have my nightgown" she protested _

"_You're going to have your own maid and she'll bring you your stuff and_ see that button behind the bed?" he pointed to the wall behind the bed Ivie looked at it and nodded "_push that button if you need something and your maid_ Elizabeth_ will come up to your room. There's your bathroom" he pointed to a door to the right "That's your dinning room" he pointed to the door next to the bathroom. "Your maid will give you some breakfast options when she gets here. Like I said before you are not to leave your rooms without permission_ if you want permission send me a message by writing it out on some paper_" he pointed to a black desk that had pens in a cup and it also had a quill and ink "_ and put the message in there" he pointed to a thing that looked like those things in the post office that you put packages in. _

"_Check your mailbox once an hour at least I may send you a message." He pointed to the black container below a small chute. He left and closed the door._

_Ivie waited for Elizabeth to arrive_ it was cool that they had a name in common. _

_When she arrived the two sat on the couch and chatted in Japanese._

"…_you're a very kind girl"_

_Ivie smiled, nobody had said that to her long time._

"_Thank you ma'am"_

"_No needs to call me ma'am call me Liz_ or you can call me ma'am if you want to."_

"_Alright Liz, I'm Ivie Elizabeth Rowan_ but you can call me Ivie. Do you speak any English?"_

_Manfred came later and stepped in__to see Ivie and Elizabeth chatting on the couch._

"_Ivie!" barked Manfred _

"_Hai Da?" said Ivie just for fun and he glared "what did I tell you about Japanese Miss Rowan?" _

"_Not to speak it to you" she mumbled in Japanese_

"_What was that? There's a grey room in this palace too you know Rowan"_

"_Oh… sorry sir it won't happen again" she said in English but in her head it was Japanese_

"_Good, now we don't 'chat' with the maids. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_But Liz is so much fun to talk to and_"_

"_I said do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes sir"_

"_Good and if I catch you two chatting again Elizabeth fired and Ivie you will mot have a maid or any food. Nor will you be allowed to leave for anything but school."_

"_Yes sir" said Ivie. _

_Liz nodded "I suppose I should be getting you that breakfast you asked for. What would you like?"_

"_Nothing right now thanks" and Liz walked out and Manfred was glaring at Ivie._

"_What did I do now?" demanded Ivie _

"_Do not say 'thanks' to the maids"_

"_Sure, I'll say thank you instead" he glared at her._

_Ivie nearly exploded "Geez Bloor that's just wrong."_

"_If you do it again, Elizabeth will either be fired r she will work for me and you will get dry bread or nothing for your meals. Got it?"_

"_Y-Y-Yes sir" she said and Manfred walked out of the room._

_So far Ivie's first day at Bloor Palace wasn't going so great._

_Ivie slept through the rest of the day and the night._


	17. Konichiwa Tetsu

**A/N: Hello… that doesn't look right Hello… yes it does_ anyways sorry I haven't posted in a week or so I was short of inspiration. Not exactly writer's block but I just wasn't feeling the flow to get on here and write er type… well I've typed but… gah you know what I mean. Okay but I've so if you don't remember here's a memo jog: Palace. Elizabeth. Japan. Silk. Hai Da. Maid. There ya go ^-^ anyway here's chapter… what seventeen… okay here chapter_ I think_ 17:**

**Konnichiwa Tetsu **

_Ivie woke up and dressed in her adorable little black and white Japanese uniform. She sent Manfred a note that said she needed to go to school and he sent her one telling her to go ahead. Elizabeth silently drove Ivie to her school and drove back to the school after Ivie told her she wanted Manfred to pick her up after school if possible. Ivie entered her classroom "Konnichiwa" she said smiling at them and they all returned her greeting although most of them looked at her like she was crazy 'my American looks and accent' she decided and ignored the strange looks smiling at the three students who were gazing at her in more of an awe full way: a girl and two boys. _

_(A/N: all that is said here is in Japanese but you will read English so that it is understandable: Manfred will not speak Japanese and if Ivie speaks Japanese to him you will see Japanese.)_

_The girl spoke first _

"_Hello I'm Tetsu and these are my younger brothers: Takeshi…" she gestured to the youngest boy "… and Takahiro" she gestured to the oldest boy. "What's your name?"_

"_Ivie, I'm from America but I live in England right now… actually I live in Japan for three months… here for a month..."_

"_Oh"_

"…_Yeah…"_

**Later at Recess**

_Ivie sat alone playing with a small ball of fire facing the fence that led to the mysterious streets of Japan._

"_Ivie?" Ivie jumped it's Tetsu's voice, the fire vanishes from her palms and she says_

"_Yes Tetsu?"_

"_You're phyrokinetic" said Tetsu and Ivie laughed (she was an actress) _

"_What's phyrokinetic mean?"_

"_You control fire… and create it" Ivie laughed harder_

"_That's fantasy Tetsu" she straightened up and added "sorry if I offended you" a ball of ice appeared in Tetsu's hands._

"_Fantasy huh?" said Tetsu to Ivie who looked surprised "I'm Polarkinetic and you're Phyrokinetic." She said and walked off knowing that Ivie wouldn't admit her endowment._


	18. Kiaria

**A/N: Hello… er… sorry I haven't updated in a while… I don't have internet and my trips to wifi zones have become quite scarce. Although I dare say that is not the only reason. I have eighteen unfinished stories online and many more postponed and um… I have been busy mending, reading, cleaning, cooking, doing laundry, preparing for Easter, telling my four year old brother all about Easter (OMG that guy never gets tired of it… not to say that I don't… XD), working on my new sundress that I am to make, sewing up the world's first 'water-skiing toga' for memorial day, being a second mother to my brothers for no reason, chatting with Railee (who is now waiting to be allowed to post her first story with her new account under the pen-name of: Brighton), doing housewifely things, and being a bit lazy to tell the truth.**

**My speaking has become a bit queer you may notice but I will keep the story clear of my 'Little Women' language so that it is still as good as 'twas. Haha I dunno why my language has become so.**

**Anyway ignoring the fact that I am now a queer speaker here we go_ oh and I forgot Tetsu's last name if she had one and don't feel like running to Railee's again for any more help with chapter 18 so I will make one up and remember that this is all in Japanese but for you it's English kay?**

**Oh and this is before that tsunami hit Japan okay? I started this before that lol. Oh and any time I say "Oh and" this has been/is/will be me coming back from in the middle of the story and adding something except for that one about Tetsu.**

**Oh and Dai's Academy is the name of the school Ivie's at.**

**Kiaria**

Ivie sat at her desk contemplating Tetsu and her powers with ice.

'I wonder… should I tell Tetsu that I am more than Phyrokinetic… or should I just tell Manfred about her talent as I was told and not let slip even my favorite talent that she has already seen? Well… for now I'll just_'

"Miss Rowan?"

"Y-Yes Ms. Koko?"

"I asked you a question"

"I'm sorry… I didn't hear"

"And why is that?"

"Because I wasn't listening ma'am… why else? I mean… I'm dreadfully sorry Ms. Koko"

'Gods do I have to be sarcastic to ALL important people… it was meant for the Bloors but now… now my sarcasm is getting out of hand'

Ms. Koko sighed

"Did anybody, hear what I asked Ivie?"

A girl with black hair to her shoulders raised her hand. Ivie noticed a few hands begin to go up but when the girl raised her's they all went down.

"Kiaria?"

The girl called Kiaria stood and said

"Ms. Koko, you asked Ivie, what the highest point in Japan is. The highest point in Japan is Mount Fiji."

Kiaria sat and aimed a smirk at Ivie "You should be a better listener Ivie Rowan oh and you're a #$%!"

"You shouldn't use such language in class" Growled Ivie

Kiaria simply smiled and turned to the teacher, eyes flashing violently and very unnaturally.

Ms. Koko turned to Ivie

"Go to the principal's office immediately, Miss Rowan!"

"But… but… Kiaria… Kiaria… Kiaria was using bad language ma'am… why isn't she in trouble?"

"Because she is a faster learner and has a perfect record here"

"So do I!"

"You are new"

"So?"

"Would you like detention? I can make sure you spend the afternoon scrubbing graffiti off of the walls."

Ivie stormed out angrily.

**Charlie's Bed, 5 AM.**

"I miss Ivie…" whispered Charlie regretfully "I wish I hadn't been so cruel to her… I wonder if she still would have left…"

"I wonder where she is," sighed Olivia missing a third of the trio that consisted of her, Ivie, and Emma.

"And why she went," Added Lysander thoughtfully.

"Manfred with Ivie… not very promising… Ivie's too vain to be alone with him so long," Said Emma softly.

"Me and Charlie broke up at break," said Olivia "when Ivie returns the two can make up well."

"Love is so complicated for you, Charlie" said Dagbert shaking his head

"Yes… yes it is" said Charlie wistfully

"We're going to be in trouble for being in here so early," said Billy.

Billy was right.

The light turned on and who should be standing in the doorway but Matron Yewbeam.

"Um… hello Matron… how are… um… you today… hehe…" said Tancred weakly.

Endowments no longer worked in the school_ well not from 9 PM to 7 AM_ unless permitted by Dr. Bloor. There was an enchantment on the school. Matron had seen to that and so Tancred was pretty much powerless here and now.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she screeched

"I'm in bed…" said Charlie 'helpfully'

"Don't be smart" she snarled

"Why not? Aren't you always trying to "improve my smarts"?"

"You've spent too much time with the Rowan girl" she snapped

"Maybe so, but not so much as Manfred these days"

"Charlie… Ivie's last act like that got her into trouble…" Dagbert reminded him

"So it did…," murmured Charlie. "So it did."

**Dai's Academy, After Classes.**

Ivie bumped into somebody and immediately began apologizing

"I'm so, so, so, so sor_ not so sorry"

Kiaria stood on the threshold fuming.

"Watch where you're going Rowan or you'll be sorry"

"Oh, so the teacher's pet is also a bully? That's new."

Kiaria looked right into her eyes and Ivie blacked out in the middle of the hallway.

**I had a different idea planned and written but I lost it and this is better… in my opinion… one of these days I'll let you see the other chapter 18… maybe… anyway this chapter goes to Railee who says she enjoyed my story and I hope I get into a wifi zone soon so that she may keep reading… like from this chapter… I know that I will have done so if you are on fanfiction reading this but… this is now when I'm typing it… April 10, 2011 7:29 AM.**

**Love y'all, (what do you know! Despite my queer speaking I can still say y'all)**

**Venetia Yewbeam (7:30 AM)**


	19. Queer Language and Capital Times

**A/N: Hello it is now 9:30 AM same day and I am very happy to say that I am going to my grandparents house… they have wifi, space to run, cable, trees to climb (gods I haven't tree climbed in a while), tree's to photograph, etc.**

**I'm happy for you may be getting this chapter today! Have you seen Tron Legacy? I saw it last night and it was good. I can't handle so much action and sci-fi very well but other than that I liked it. It had a good message.**

**I made a pillow case! I'm proud of myself XD!**

**I also made 2 dresses and 2 skirts and a tube-top. I love sewing as-of-late.**

**Okay now it's like a week later… Friday the… 15? I think that's right I am writing this A/N after writing some of the chapter of course… my sewing isn't as intent but I love to mend and will sew more clothes when I get a machine… I have an antique machine but… you understand my reluctance to use such a trick piece of… equipment… yeah… er it's 7:17 P.M. and we were working at a show (trade show) all day_ urg_ so it's quite a relief to end the misery by writing… well tomorrow and the next day I also have the SAME show… I don't even have much money to buy stuff… such as that delicious looking iced bread… OMG it looks good. Well I got 'Vespers Rising' yesterday and will be glad to use it's info in a different Fanfic… not this one… Oh and er I haven't forgotten the other three books in this story… Charlie Bone is ongoing and there are four sections: Ivie, PJO, t39c, and HP. Ivie is first (clearly). Oh my name is Shiva now… I changed it**

**Well here we go:**

**Queer Language and Capital Times**

Ivie woke up in her room. Elizabeth stood by the door. When Ivie sat, Elizabeth said

"Mr. Bloor wishes to speak with you."

"What happened? How did I get here? I should be at school!"

"I do not know, he might know though"

"Where is Manfred?"

"His office, come, 'will take you" Ivie pulled herself out of bed and followed Elizabeth.

Elizabeth left as soon as Ivie was outside the door to "Dr. Bloor's office" (or the room identical to Dr. Bloor's office.)

Ivie knocked tentatively.

"Come in," said Manfred coldly.

Ivie opened the door hesitantly and stepped in closing the door behind her.

"Ivie, what in the name of Borlath did you do?"

"Um… I provoked… Kiaria… in… the hall…" Ivie didn't know what else to say.

"And Kiaria is…?"

"A girl in my class…"

"And why did you do this?"

"Because we aren't ever going to get along… wait how did I get here?"

"The headmaster of 'your school' found you unconscious in the hallway and I had to carry you to the car and your maid carried you to your bed. Explain this," he was looking at her in such a way that she knew she could not lie_ 'rather she could, but she would be forever sorry.

"Kiaria she… she looked at me… but it wasn't like hypnotism… though she did make me fall asleep,"

"What?"

"She looked at me and I fell asleep but it wasn't like hypnotism" said Ivie.

"Ivie, I want Kiaria here."

"No way! That would be too hard to get her here!"

"Perhaps I could reward you?"

"Huh," Ivie scoffed. "With what?"

"A book, any one you'd like"

"Little Women?"

Manfred scoffed but nodded reluctantly

"Elizabeth will be sent out presently to get it for you. Tomorrow I want Kiaria here after school… you can walk home I will not pick you up and nor will Elizabeth."

"H_ Yes, sir" Ivie remembered Manfred's warning…

_France… I'll try him in France with a Oui Monsieur_…

"Tell me, Ivie why do you want to read little woman?"

"I have started it a while ago but never finished it and would very much like to"

"You're language is ridiculous you sound old." He snapped irritably

"Sorry, sir… I've been thinking about Little Women and their speaking is quite queer but I have a capital time speaking like Jo! Oh and you are rather too cross for a man of your age."

"I don't know who Jo is_ or want to but you'd better quit talking like that!" he snarled

"Yes, sir," and Ivie left the room sadly.

"In France nothing will stop me from having a capital time. Not even Manfred." She said as she walked to her room.

**This Chapter is also dedicated to Railee for, she says my ideas are good and I am glad to hear it as I am having a capital time writing them up! I love you all so much for reading my story and hope you are having a wonderful day! Pleas review any fanfiction by anyone because it means so much to them!**

**Have a wonderful life,**

**Shiva**


	20. Attempts

**Hi... it's the sixteenth and I am again glad to write after a hot day at the show (tomorrow's the last day). I appologize for the slight randomness of last chapter... and Ivie's new language which may or may not fade... it's my new way of speaking but it used to be where i'd say "Torch""Minder""Mum" etc. and now it's all "Cross""Capital""Dear" etc. haha I'm sure it shall fade soon! I had a wine slushie today (No Alcahol of course XD)... 'twas good indeed! Haha OMG I need to stop talking lke this... here we go:**

**Attempts**

"Kiaria!" called Ivie rushing to catch up with her before the bell rang.

"What do you want, Rowan?" Snapped Kiaria as Ivie reached her.

"Come home with me today," Ivie knew that a simple aproach would not work unless she spiced it up a bit so she would.

"Why on earth would I do that?" snarled Kiaria "When I have all I need at home. I reckon you live somewhere I wouldn't want to see at all."

"Ah well I'll ask Tetsu instead... I'm sure she'd love to see the palace." Ivie walked off knowing what should happen next.

"Palace?"

Ivie turned around smiling "Yes, Bloor Palace is a nice building and I have a lovely room with black satin and silk. We'd have to walk but still... it's worth it."

"I'll go... but my chichi will drive us... no need to walk."

_That was easy... her dad's even giving us a ride_ thought Ivie _I reckon Manfred will want me friends with her so I'd better try something to become friends other than the word palace... but that's a start..._

Ivie sat beside Kiaria in class ignoring the raised eyebrow from Tetsu.

Ivie listened intently but Ms. Koko ignored her. Ivie didn't raise her hand when Kiaria raised her's although she knew the answers.

At break Ivie ran to her and told her about America and Britain and Kiaria invited her shopping. Ivie said that she'd love to come although it wa far from true.

After school Kiaria's father picked them up. Kiaria gazed at the palace with wonder.

Ivie showed Kiaria to Manfred's office_ despite the rule of staying in her room_ and knocked.

"Manfred, it's Ivie"

"Come in"


	21. Control

**A/N: I swear I havn't forgotten this fic, I just don't have a computer and I DO have a lot of stories. I'm going to get a micro-SD card before July (I hope) and then I can use my microsoft app on my NOOKcolor and then I can upload more often!**

Ivie was sitting on her bed wednesday night wondering what had possessed her to leave the country with only Manfred for company, being Mr. Ezekiel's servant would have been better, now she was in Japan pretending to be someone she wasn't.  
_I hate my life_ I thought.  
"Kiaria is here to see you," Manfred opened the door for Kiaria and shut the door behind her.  
"What's up for you?" She grinned brightly and sat on Ivie's bed.  
"Not much," Ivie mirrored the smile. "How 'bout you?"  
"Well... Manfred says I'm something called endowed... are you?" Her eyes scanned the floor thoughtfully.  
"Hai," said Ivie softly "I control and make fire... what do you do?"  
"Me?" Kiaria glanced up a moment.  
"Hai,"  
Kiaria brought her gaze up to Ivie's face, and stared at it.  
Ivie's eyes snapped shut.  
"I mind control," Kiarie smiled and stood as Ivie's control faded, and then she fell fully unconcious.  
"Manfred, I'm done!" Kiaria called.  
Manfed- who had been waiting outside the door- came in smiling.  
"Good," his finger slid tauntingly accross Ivie's face just barely burning her skin.

-:*:-

Elizabeth ran across the grounds towards the maids' house.  
"Kana!" She called to her husband as soon as she stepped in "Shìlìn!"  
"What mother?" Shìlìin replied.  
"Junior Master Bloor has hurt Mistress Rowan!"  
"The nice lady?" A servant named Bobo came in.  
"Yes!"  
"Well then somthing must be done!" Hoshi- Ezekiel 's maid who did nothing unless her master was here- cried out.

**I am a bit ashamed of the length of this update but, hey, it's somthing!**


	22. A Surprise Visitor

**A/N: Okay if I write it like this: 'Hello,' or something like that in the apostrophes from Ivie than it means she is talking and no one can hear her unless they could read her mind. 'Kay?" You'll get it in a minute :)**

A Surprise Visitor

Ivie cried out in fear, but no one could hear her cries, they were silent. Even if they hadn't been silent only Manfred would have heard.

Kiaria was mean, Ivie had known that, but Ivie hadn't imagined that Kiaria would... unless... unless... Manfred. That was the only logical explanation, Manfred had somehow done exactly what he had come to do... well part of it at least. Get endowed allies.

Ivie couldn't open her eyes, couldn't move, she was under Kiaria's spell. Ivie could think but Kiaria controlled the part of her that moved her, and spoke.

Ivie could talk all she wanted but no one would hear her, nor would they see her lips move, because they weren't.

Manfred smirked at the helpless girl. Ivie couldn't taunt him, couldn't even shed one tear, couldn't reason with him, couldn't soothe the pain in her left cheek where a dark red welt showed where Manfred had burned her.

"I was going to try to make sure you didn't betray me myself, but Kiaria here was able to shut you up as well," Manfred sneered.

'I wonder why you needed her to do that,' Ivie mused. 'Maybe because I'm a Manfred annoying expert.'

Too bad that Manfred couldn't hear her.

Ivie felt claustrophobic, she hated being confined at the best of times, but now, this made her wish she could be trapped in a dark closet, able to scream or even trapped in the ruin dungeon.

"Hello, princess," the voice that came through the door before the person it belonged to was too familiar.

'Hello Dannielle,' Ivie said silently. 'What do you want and why are you here?'

"That's for me to know," Dannielle smiled and entered.

'I hate you, but I'm glad you're here.'

"Why?"

'Because I needed to talk to someone,' Ivie would have burst into tears if it had been possible.

"Hm, Manfred, Kiaria. Can I have Ivie for… an hour?"

"What do you need her for?" asked Kiaria. "Because she can't do _anything_ without me making her."

"Can you make her able to move, and not talk, and then when we get back you can fix her?"

Kiaria looked at Manfred.

"Go ahead," said Manfred.

Kiaria gazed at Ivie's face.

"Okay, she can move."

"Come on, Ivie,"

'I am,' Ivie followed Dannielle out of the building.


	23. Dannielle's Secret

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages… I really want reviews… please no flames unless you can point out what you disliked and how to fix it.**

Chapter 23

'So why exactly did you just do that?' Ivie asked Dannielle as they walked through a very nice neighborhood.

"Because I want to show you Japan… I want to show you my home."

'Your… your… home? You… you live in Japan?'

"Used to. Mom still does… dad… dad's in Australia… haven't seen him in years… he left us… mom and I… and Jack… he left him too…"

'Who's Jack?'

"My… my brother… he was my brother… until… until Manfred…" she couldn't finish.

'What did Manfred do?' Ivie was stunned.

"Manfred… Manfred… Manfred took him… I don't know where he is… all I know is that if I betray Manfred I'll never see Jack again…" and Dannielle started crying. Very slightly, but crying none-the-less.

'Is that why you're on Manfred's side?'

"Yes, if it were up to me I would help you and Charlie. If it were up to me you would be in America."

'I don't want to be in America… I want to be in Britain with my friends… I'll find your brother… and… and you'll be free…'

"I don't deserve that from you."

'Of course you do! It isn't your fault you didn't have a choice!'

"You always have a choice… I always have a choice."

'But you didn't want to lose your brother so you did the only thing you could—join Manfred. I forgive you for everything you've done for me.'

"How? I have never been kind to you."

'I still forgive you. I still want to find Jack for you… I'm clairvoyant… maybe I can use that to help…'

"Maybe… but Manfred will be angry at the both of us."

'No, he would be angry at me… it has nothing to do with you.' Ivie smiled.

Dannielle suddenly stopped and turned.

"Welcome," she smiled, "to Hanei House."

'Prosperity House…' murmured Ivie mentally.

"Correct."


	24. Dhavantari

**July 16****th**** 2011 9:46 AM: I STILL don't own Blackjack for some reason… *whispers* Percy give me my Pegasus.**

**Or CB or PJO…**

**I DO own Dani and Ivie and the Roans.**

**By the way they are speaking Japanese it just looks like English… just like in school or talking to Kiaria.**

Dhavantari

Dannielle walked into the house with Ivie right behind her.

"Ma! I have my friend from America with me for dinner is that okay?"

A Gorgeous woman came in and smiled at the girls.

"Of, course it is okay, Dani… but you need a haircut as always."

"I do _not_ need a haircut, Ma!"

Ivie mentally giggled and Dani shot her a look.

"So what is your name, dear?" She indicated Ivie.

'Dannielle! I can't talk to your mother!'

"Ma, she has a sort of curse, I was hoping perhaps you could lift it."

"Of course I can."

Ivie was amazed.

'Can she really? Can she Dani?'

"Yes, Ivie she can. Ma, she can't talk, remember Kiaria from my old Primary School? She got to Ivie… that's her name by the way. Ivie Elizabeth Rowan"

Mrs. Roan led the girls through the small house.

Ivie gazed at the light green walls and stopped about five feet from the door to gaze at a photograph.

'Dani? Is that him? Jack?'

"Yes… that's Jack…" Dannielle hurried away not wanting to see a photo of her brother.

Ivie hesitantly followed.

They stopped in a bedroom and Dannielle's mother had Ivie sit on the bed of red blankets and began to murmur in another language very quietly:

"Om Dhavantari Namah, Dhavantari please heal Ivie Elizabeth Rowan…"

"Dhavantari is the healing god in Indian traditions… Ma travels to India a lot… her endowment is to channel the energy of any mythological being… in any country's myths but she prefers Indian… she does Indian more than Japanese."

'Wow… that's cool.'

"Isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Ivie jumped. "I just said that! Oh my gods! Thank you so much, Mrs. Roan!" Ivie leaped up and hugged Dannielle's mother.

"Now, who wants dinner? I made Indian today."

"Ma loves foreign food… especially Indian…" whispered Dannielle.

"I _love_ Indian food," Ivie whispered, "and… was that Sanskrit she was speaking?"

"Yeah," Dani looked surprised. "Why you know it?"

"I don't speak it fluently but I know some mantras…"

"Cool…" it had to be awkward to talk to your old enemy like this Ivie figured.

"It is, Ivie, it is…"

**Word Count: 358**


	25. Pegs of What?

**July 15****th ****2011 7:46 AM: Dad unplugged the computers internet cord a few nights ago and I'm hoping that he plugs it back in later today. If you are reading this on the 15****th**** than he did! Jenny Nimmo has a new book by the way! It's by "Paton Yewbeam" with help from "Charlie Bone". It's so good so far. The main protagonist's sister reminds me of myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie Bone or Percy Jackson no matter how many stars I wish upon. (Nor do I own a Pegasus but I want Blackjack.)**

Pegs of What?

Percy Jackson was a peculiar kid and not peculiar like the endowed, peculiar like… he radiated power… but he still didn't seem to have any magical talents.

There was a thunder storm on Thursday, night two weeks after Ivie had left.

It wasn't natural and yet Tancred swore he had nothing to do with it.

Now would be a good time to come in with Percy's peculiarities again: he was jittery and anxious with the storm and winced on every strike of lightning as though afraid the storm would suck him up and zap him with lightning.

Charlie was intrigued by the storm, because like I said—it wasn't natural.

"Charlie?" on final run Percy came up behind Charlie.

Charlie jumped and whirled around.

"Oh… yeah?"

"Have you noticed the storm?"

"Um… yes… how could I not?"

"Well… I mean have you noticed how it's… different?"

"Yes, and I've also noticed that you seem anxious about it…"

"Well… can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"My dad… my dad's a Greek god… he's Poseidon, the sea god and well he used to have fights with Zeus—the sky good and king of the gods—but they haven't happened in a few years and… well when those fights happened this is what the weather was like… I'm worried that they're fighting again… do you know how to get to the sea from here? Or are we trapped until tomorrow? If we can avoid being seen I can provide transportation…"

"Okay… um… how?"

"Pegasi."

"Pegs of what?"

"Pegasi… it's plural for Pegasus..."

Charlie's face was blank.

"PEGASUS, WINGED HORSES THAT FLY AND YOU SEE PRINCESSES RIDE THEM ON BARBIE!"

There were stares and a few sniggers in our direction.

"Oh… those…" I murmured stepping into the ruin with Percy in tow.

When they got pretty deep into the ruin Charlie stopped and suddenly two winged horses flew down.

One was black and the other white.

'Yo, boss, I brought Porkpie with me since you called this morning. Wow you wouldn't believe how hard it is to fly from camp to this England place.'

Charlie gaped.

"They… you… you have flying horses…"

'Peg-uh-sigh' grunted Blackjack.

Charlie didn't hear that of course.

"Come on, Charlie." Percy climbed onto Blackjack and Charlie fearfully climbed onto Porkpie.

Then they were flying.

**Word Count: 388**

**So I decided it was high time I brought Percy a spotlight.**

**When Ivie's home I'm doing 39clues. **

**It might have to be in book 2 though… this is book one. Book 2 Ivie will (hopefully) return and the clues and serums will begin to show themselves.**

**Then Harry Potter.**

**I might even bring in one of Nimmo's other books.**


	26. Trouble in The Sea

**Well the DSL isn't working so… yeah… I'm annoyed.**

**I still don't own Charlie Bone or Percy Jackson (and Percy didn't give me Blackjack… meanie!)**

Trouble in the Seas

Charlie was in complete awe at first but after a while riding his Pegasus wasn't so fun. For one the rain made him cold and wet and then there was the lightning to worry about.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"How often do you do this?"

"Often…"

"Oh… is it normally raining?"

"Not where I ride. It pretty much never rains there."

Blackjack swerved down to the seashore and let Percy off.

Porkpie did likewise for Charlie.

The sea was raging and waves were crashing; the lightning zapped the water and the waves fought back—it was incredible to Charlie, but frightening to Percy, for it confirmed his suspicions.

"Come on, Charles," Percy pushed into the water.

"Coming…" Charlie wasn't too psyched about it but he followed Percy into the water.

Percy plunged under, grabbing Charlie's wrist and pulling him under.

Charlie gasped for breath, turning left and right, and left again.

Finally a bubble wrapped around the two.

"What," gasped Charlie, "was that?"

"I needed to be under here before I could create a bubble."

"So where are we going exactly?"

"Poseidon's kingdom."


	27. Manfred's Parentage

**July 15****th ****2011 7:46 AM: Dad unplugged the computers internet cord a few nights ago and I'm hoping that he plugs it back in later today. If you are reading this on the 15****th**** than he did! Jenny Nimmo has a new book by the way! It's by "Paton Yewbeam" with help from "Charlie Bone". It's so good so far. The main protagonist's sister reminds me of myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie Bone no matter how many stars I've wished upon.**

Manfred's Parentage

"Well there has to be something we can do!" cried Charlie indignantly.

"I'm afraid, if father doesn't want to see us then there isn't much we can do, Charlie…"

Percy had placed a necklace around Charlie's neck on the way down enabling him to have the abilities of a child of Poseidon.

"Well… well I'm trying anyway!"

"Charlie don—" but Charlie was already through the palace doors.

(O)=(+)=(O)

Charlie walked into Poseidon's throne room a little hesitantly.

"My lord?" he was careful to follow what Percy had told him earlier when they had both asked to go in.

"What?" stormed the freakishly-large Poseidon.

"Please… tell me why you are angry… maybe I can help…"

"Because my son has fallen into a trap and he still doesn't know it! It was so obvious and he was ignorant enough to overlook it!"

"What trap? You mean Bloor's?"

"Yes, I mean Bloor's! The boy there is a son of Hades and working for him as well! Hades is going to hold the heroes captive until we give him a place for the dead on Olympus.

"If we give him a place on Olympus than he will take over the palace of the gods."

Charlie stood there in slight shock.

"M-Manfred's a son of Hades?"

"If that is his name."

"Why is Zeus angry?"

"My guess is that his daughter Thalia fell into the trap as well."

"I haven't seen any Thalia…"

"She fell into the trap before the ones you know."

"But I mean… I would have seen her… I go to Bloor's."

"No, they did it over the weekend."

"Oh… I'll rescue them… I'll get them out of Bloor's if I can."

"Go ahead and try, I cannot go into Bloor's because it is part of Hades's territory."

"Bloor's… Bloor's is p-part of the underworld."

"It is merely connected. Now get out before I decide to tear that necklace off!"

Charlie ran out terrified.

"I told you not to go…" they started swimming up.

"Well, you can't go back to Bloor's!"

"Why?"

"It's a trap, Manfred, is a son of Hades! He's capturing demi-gods!"

"What?"

"That's what Poseidon said!"

"Wait, he actually talked to you?"

"He's angry at you…"

"For what?"

"For falling into a trap."

"We have to save the others!"

"I agree!"

The two pulled out of the water and onto their Pegasi.

"Then let's go," said Charlie.

They took off.

**July 27, 2011, 7:50 AM: Well clearly I forgot about my chapters that I wrote AGES ago. I hope you like it an please, review, it's a good story if I say so myself and… well I WANT SOMEONE TO TELL ME WHAT THEY THINK!**


	28. Ivie's Dark Bargain

Ivie's Dark Bargain

AT the end of the night Ivie returned to the palace to a rather irritated Manfred with Dannielle by her side.

"I'm sorry we're late!" cried Dannielle immediately, "I was just having dinner with Ivie and—"

"—and you probably dropped in to see your mother." Manfred did not sound happy.

"Yes, sir…"

"You weren't supposed to do that."

"I know… I know I just missed her."

Ivie resisted the urge to speak, for if she did Dani would merely be in trouble for helping her.

"Dannielle, we had a—" he seemed to remember that Ivie was in the room, "Ivie, go to your room, I'll tend to you later."

'She already knows," said Dannielle meekly.

He sighed, it was quite clear that Dannielle was in trouble.

"Well then. I have a feeling it's going to be a long time before you see Jackson."

"Please!" cried Dani, falling to her knees, tears running down her cheeks.

"Do better next time," he said coldly.

"Please, give her Jack!" said Ivie causing Manfred to look up in surprise.

"Yes, I have my voice, and no, Dannielle did not have to do with that!"

"Then how?"

"I ran off from Dannielle and I found the river of Henei—prosperity—and that just about fixed me up!"

"Why did you run off from Dannielle?"

"I…I… wanted to be cured… I'm sorry, sir."

"You will be, and to answer your previous request, I will _not_ give Dannielle her brother.

"I'll… I'll stop defying you, I'll help you find endowed without complaining, I'll work for you… I'll stop annoying you, just please, give her Jack."

Manfred considered for a moment.

"Ivie no!" cried Dannielle, horrified at the thought of Ivie giving up her life to Manfred for her.

"I'll accept that offer, Rowan."

Manfred waved his hand and a black door appeared on the wall, Manfred opened it and a boy of about five or six stumbled out, he looked stunned at first—then he saw Dannielle.

"Dani!" he ran into Dani's arms.

Dannielle looked glad to see him, tearful even, but when she looked up at Ivie's smiling face, she sighed.

"Jackie, you should thank my friend, Ivie for saving you. She sacrificed a lot to rescue you.

He ran up to Ivie and hugged her knees.

"Thank you, Miss Ivie… I can tell that you're probably not from around here so I should tell you that in Japan we honor people who selflessly sacrifice with a ceremony."

"Manfred, can we please give Ivie her ceremony tomorrow morning before you make her work for you?"

"Yes, but I have to come, seeing as there's no guarantee you'd come back."

"Thank you!" cried Dani taking her brother by the hand before swiftly rushing out as though afraid Manfred would take her brother again.

"I'm not going to wait until tomorrow to work am I?" sighed Ivie.

"Obviously not," said Manfred with a smirk.


End file.
